bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Resurrección
I have noticed that there are mainly two different types of ressurecion; one that actually alters the users body and one that adds "armor" to the users body. is one or the other more powerful than the other?--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 09:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Technically a Resurrección is an Arrancar releasing it's seal power so the difference between the two is only visually superficial and the power of the Arrancar is not dependant on it. WhiteStrike 22:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I find it interesting that Segunda Etapa is presented like it's a new thing with Ulquiorra when we've seen it before, with Ggio Vega. Of course Ggio was killed before we could see the end results of that second transformation clearly, but he definitely stated himself that it was a second form of his Resurreción. It just seems a little odd to me that it's been completely overlooked. Does nobody else think it could be in any way related to Segunda Etapa or was it just some kind of quirk of his Resurreción? --Nisshoku 07:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) It seems, more then being a Second release its more like Cirucci's ability to alter her abilities, Ggio sems to just be swelling his own body, perhaps he restrains himself as to keep his speed...Arieus 07:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) True, that could be a possibility, although Cirucci never went as far as having actually named her "alternate" abilities or whatever you might want to refer to them as. "Tigre Estoque El Sable" seems presented as an entirely new form, although thinking about it now, the way it is introduced does make it seem more like an alternate form than a second stage... hm. It's a shame he was killed so quickly before we could learn much about El Sable. It could just be a one-off... After all, according to Ulquiorra, his Segunda Etapa is a one-off, too... --Nisshoku 21:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) He Keeps His Sword the section that shows the arrancar that keep their swords after their release, Should we include Grand Fisher? Because im pretty sure after he released he still had a sword, correct me if im wrong SkOrEn 23:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) He never does release it though...--Espada Speed 00:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Resurrección commands How do the Arrancar know the release command of their zanpakuto? It's one of those things you don't ask, but want to know. TwinMask 00:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Template is it okay if i put this on the page--Kisukeiscool100396 19:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon releases With the recent chapter, it has been revealed that Barragan wields an axe when Arrogante is released. That makes a total of ""8"" arrancar that have a weapon in their Resurreccion, out of a total of about 30 arrancar that have used Resurrecion (not including fillers). That's nearly a third of all arrancar that wield a weapon after releasing their zanpakuto. I don't think that it is significant enough to be considered a trivia fact any more; it should be deleted from the characters' respective pages. Mohrpheus 14:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Well it looks like most of arrancar retain weapon in some form after resurrecion. So let have a look which one are their: Nnoitra Jiruga - 5th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer - 4th Espada, Tia Harribel - 3rd Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn - 2nd Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank - former 3rd Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie - 9th Espada, Mila-Rose - fracción of 3rd Espada and Rudobōn - member of the Exequias. So except for last two everyone is or was Espada level arrancar what makes them most powerfull among their kind. In case of Aaroniero his weapon was in fact Kaien Shiba zanpakuto. And so we have two non-espada with this 'ability'. So when we think about ability to retain weapon after release only strongest arrancar and two medium-strong have it. Of course if Stark retain some weapon after it would show that in most cases it's tied to character power level. Is it triva or fact I hope we'll see soon. --Kazuki Senzo Miyakami 16:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Well, with Stark and Lilynette's synchronized release, that makes 10 resurrecion in which arrancar retain some type of weapon. More and more, its becoming less unusual for an arrancar release. Mohrpheus 00:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) If it is Stark that also have his weapons after release maybe we should change triva about that to somethink like that: Only most powerfull arrancar gain ability to retain some kind of weapon after their ressurection. But there is also two exception to this: Mila-Rose and Rudobōn. --Kazuki Senzo Miyakami 21:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Where? "Arrancar normally only return to their human form when they reseal their Hollow powers; doing so without resealing, though possible, is a permanent change comparable to amputating a limb." Where is this said/demonstrated in the anime/manga? I keep racking my mind, but I can't recall where it's said that if an Arrancar returns to their human form without resealing, it's a permanent change. Twocents 20:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :it was that thunderwitch character the quincy fights after the split up (she says it when discarding her arms and wings) ::Ah, I didn't find her very interesting, which is probably why I forgot. Thank you for telling me where I can find it. Twocents 04:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You know what I don't get? That, if Resurreción is defined in Japanese as (帰刃（レスレクシオン), resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade")... Why does the kanji characters literally translate to 'Blade attributable'? Take a look at this; 刀剣解放第二階層. The Romaji translation gives it as; touken kaihou daini kaisou; which means either 'Second tier sword's liberation' or, individually, 'Sword release second class (level, stratum, layer, hierarchy)'. Yup, that's the Japanese definition of Resurreción Segunda Etapa. My question now is; was the characters for Resurreción THAT different? Because, for simplicity's sake, I'd like to submit this; 刀剣解放, or touken kaihou (Sword release), as the official Japanese meaning of regular Resurreción. Resurrección translations. The Japanese Kanji for Ulquiorra's second Resurrección, as well as Tousen's Resurrección, both translate as "Swords Release" rather than "Returning Blade" in the case of the usual Resurrección. Meaning there is a difference. This info should be on both the Resurrección and Tousen Pages. It's on Uquiorra's page, but it isn't pointed out clear enough. Go check the RAW manga pages yourself. This is not speculation. You seem to be to lazy to check yourself so why are you assuming I don't check my facts? 帰刃 - return blade レスレクシオン - Resurrección 刀剣解放第二階層 - sword release second level レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ - Resurrección Segunda Etapa 刀剣解放 - sword release レスレクシオン - Resurrección Retrieved from "http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Salubri" Tari101190 20:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Grillar Grillo How can Kaname Tosen do a Resurreccion? If he could, then why isn't it on the list? superlogan7437 23:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. I'll add it to the list. For right now we have speculated that all Hybrids(Vizards) can preform Resurreccion, but until we have more proof we can't add that to the articles. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The spanish translation for Grillar Grillo means "coruscating cricket," so why is it that it says "Bell Cricket, Hundred Style."